In such a known drive device in accordance with the German patent publication 199 37 597 A1 a regulator and a positioning drive are accommodated in a common housing. The housing also contains a regulating valve able to be controlled by the electronic regulator, by way of which the action of fluid in two cylinder chambers of the fluid power drive is controlled. The integration of the fluid power drive and of the positioning drive in a common housing more particularly serves the purpose being able to avoid having a mechanical coupling point and the concomitant lack of accuracy in positioning.
While the above mentioned German patent publication 199 37 597 A1 achieves integration, this is rather more an abstract concept than the disclosure of specific designs.
Departing from the above described position-regulated drive device the German patent publication 100 21 744 A1 describes a drive device with a position regulator predominantly based on pressure regulation. The individual regulation components are in this case constituted separately by the fluid power drive or mounted thereon.